


恃宠而骄.其二

by LAqiao



Category: kpl
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAqiao/pseuds/LAqiao
Summary: 流水账/也没啥/但还是慎入吧
Relationships: 张奇X刘学煌
Kudos: 6





	恃宠而骄.其二

“我早就已经不明白爱情是何意义。”

“我只知道我为了你，万物皆可抛。”

刘学煌一天都不在俱乐部。

没有人知道他去哪了，别人问张奇，张奇只是摇摇头什么都不说，大家就当他也不知道。

其实不是不知道。

但是张奇仍旧和个没事人一样，约了自己女朋友出去，然后毫无感情的说了分手。

女方并没有表面上看着那么坚强，哭晕了精心化好的妆，质问张奇到底是为什么。

张奇觉得自己似乎真的是太冷漠了，可是‘分手吧’那三个字他仍旧说的毫无感情，就像当初他和她说‘在一起吧’的时候。

送走了女孩，张奇并没有去俱乐部，而是在路边招手拦了一辆车，想都没想就报了一个地址。

上海是个有点光怪陆离的城市，至少在张奇眼里是这样的，很多时候，他好像跟不上生活的速度，但是有的时候，他却觉得是生活追不上他的脚步。

张奇有一个秘密，他和刘学煌共同的秘密。

他不想把那个地方称之为两个人的‘家’，因为他知道，刘学煌不会把那个地方称之为家。

这大概是张奇做过最荒唐的事情，他和刘学煌买了一个房子，两个人甚至还分别去偿还贷款，房产证上还写着两个人的名字。

房子不算很大，一百多平的地方住着两个人绰绰有余，但是张奇却好像鲜少对那里有家的感觉。

拿出了自己的钥匙，张奇打开了门，往里走了两步，就看见刘学煌坐在桌子上吃面包。

两个人都不会经常回来，回来好像也是办事，两个人就达成了共识，吃什么现买什么，反正吃不完也是浪费。

刘学煌全身上下只穿着一件张奇的白色衬衫，看见张奇直勾勾地看着自己只是笑了笑，这一笑不要紧，张奇觉得自己整个人都不好了。

“不过来吗？”

张奇觉得自己是真的不太好，他觉得刘学煌可能是个妖精，他遇见了刘学煌整个人都会方寸大乱。

可是刘学煌明明就在那里悠然自得，好像什么都没有做。

从桌子上轻轻地把人抱下来，张奇感觉到怀里的人下面空荡荡还湿漉漉的，想都不用想就知道人根本没穿内裤。

张奇瞬间觉得自己的脑袋哄的一下好像炸了一样，但是这么久了，身体契合度还是有的。他又把刘学煌放回了桌子上，捏着他白皙的脚腕，低着头看起来有些木讷地把刘学煌的双腿打开。

刘学煌懒洋洋地开口：“分手了？”

张奇头也不抬地嗯了一声。

“准备什么时候找下一个？”

张奇握住了刘学煌还没全部抬头有些秀气的性器，看起来漫不经心，说出来的话却流里流气：“老刘，抽个空帮你剃一剃好不好。”

暧昧上头的时候，有那么一瞬间真的像极了爱情。

可是爱情哪有长久的，要怪只能怪暧昧在他不该上头的时候上头了。

本来就薄的衬衫被张奇拽的七零八碎，来之前刘学煌自己粗略做了一点扩张，张奇也没有太等得及，直接就进去，几乎一瞬间就被里面湿热的肠肉吸得头皮发麻。

张奇今天并不算是温柔，进进出出的动作几乎想要把自己的囊袋也塞进那个可怜巴巴的小穴，一出一进发出让人面红耳赤的声音，偏偏身下的那个人还叫的一点B数都没有，完全没有自己在勾引人的自觉。

刘学煌弯起自己的膝盖，小腿不自觉地拍打着张奇的腰，张奇觉得自己迟早得死在刘学煌身上，有多少次他都想过要不就这么和刘学煌死在一起也挺好。

刘学煌张开眼角红红的眼睛，然后伸出胳膊搂住了张奇。

张奇听见了刘学煌在他耳边哼哼唧唧，几乎是一瞬间他瞪大了双眼，然后是更加猛烈的进攻。

即使沾染了情欲，那个声音却还是那么的傲慢。

“张奇，我们俩这么好的兄弟，你不会是爱上我了吧？”

开玩笑。

怎么会呢。


End file.
